Don't leave me
by sweet-ouran
Summary: She's having her birthday party and when everything was going well, a wierd monster just had to ruin everything. Before she could've gotten crushed by the monster, she was saved by a certain taicho. Crappy summary... HxT


Hi everybody! What's up?

Anyway, I decided to write my own HinataxToshirou story, when I was reading so much fanfics bout them two. So, I made my own!

Enjoy :)

OOH! I nearly forgot. I do not own Naruto or Bleach, just this story.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE: Happy birthday to me**

**Hinata's POV—**

I sighed.

Surely, I did hear my friends say that I can just stand around. _Not_ being pushed and shoved and forced to try on _a lot_ of clothes (which was way too uncomfortable for me) as they squeal about how cute I look and that I should just wear these type of clothing every day. But how? How on earth could I possibly wear clothes that show way too much skin? And I'm serious, I feel so naked in them.

Groaning, I walked out the store with my enthusiastic friends as I carried a few bags that were filled with new clothes. My skin tingled as it hit the sun. Somehow, my friends managed to get me to wear the newly brought outfit from the store. It was a black fishnet shirt with a dark purple top, a lavender skirt that had slit on the left side of it, black fishnet leggings and my pair of ninja sandals. They gave me my lavender jacket, but it wasn't as bulky and baggy as it was before. It was _nearly_ skin-tight (but I'm probably just exaggerating) and its sleeves were cut to my elbows. I refused so many times, but they just determinedly tried to persuade me in wearing the outfit and saying that I have to get used to my now 'everyday clothes'.

Anyway, why am I shopping and forced to wear clothes that are so out of character for me? Oh yeah, that's right. It's my 15th birthday so I'm currently having a 'Girl's Day Out' with my friends, while shopping for things that will show that I'm now a new, confident Hinata. And that included changing my lovely clothes. Silently, I was crying.

"Well, now that we've finished shopping, how about we go to your house, Hinata?" My blonde friend, Ino asked. I turned my head to face her, but a certain pink haired girl pounced onto me.

"Yeah~! Let's go to your house, 'Nata", Sakura sang, her fun smile was beaming. I giggled as I nodded, as Tenten put her arm over my shoulders. I smiled at her as we walked towards my house.

We stood in front of my front door of Neji's and my own home, as I tried to get my keys. When I found them, I stuck it up my doorknob and unlocked the door. My friends stood behind me as I slowly opened the door, noticing just how dark it is in my home. As I opened the door fully, I jumped at a sudden scream.

"SURPRISE!"

I was attacked by people and the bright light. I was shocked, since I never expected this to happen for me.

"W-Wha?" I said, looking at the amount of people in my home. Everybody was here. The Konoha 9, all the senseis and other people. As I walked into my house, Kiba came up hugged me, lifting me off the ground. I blushed in embarrassment, as I laughed and asked him to let go off me.

"K-Kiba-kun! Ah, n-no wait!" I laughed as I was carried and dropped onto a sofa.

"Kiba, that really wasn't really necessary", a deep voice sighed. I looked up to see my favourite cousin, Neji. Smiling, I got off the chair and hugged him. "Hina, happy birthday", I heard him say. He hugged me back as I then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the sofa, forcing him to sit with me. Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Lee came and sat around us. I watched Neji look at me, then saw the frown that appeared on his face.

"Um, Neji-nii, w-what's w-wrong?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

"It's just... Well, what on earth are you wearing?" He asked, as he raised an eyebrow. This time I frowned.

I breathed in and said with all my courage to not stutter, "W-Why, Nii-san? You don't like it? Tenten, Ino and Sakura helped me picking out my outfit". _'Yeah right. More like forced'_, I mentally snorted. "And I think my outfit looks really nice. Don't you think so?"

I watched Neji let out a sigh before putting on a gentle smile. "Well alright then..." he said. "Just make sure you don't let other boys get advantage of you". Tenten playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Neji!" She slightly hissed. "Hinata knows that. She's a young woman now". She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. Neji put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me protectively away from Tenten. "Well, she's my little innocent cousin, you know", He said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "And it's way too early for her to be taken away from me".

Kiba, who was watching the whole conversation, raised an eyebrow at Neji. "Whoa, man..."

Neji, who heard him, glared. I just simply laughed. Letting myself out of my cousin's grasp, I got up and excused myself. I walked towards my backyard, passing by the many people who congratulated me on my birthday. I finally reached my backyard as I looked around. I saw Sakura, Ino and Naruto over at a bench. I walked towards them, but I kept my head down. Then suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Watch were you're going", A cold voice growled. I raised my head and saw no one other than Sasuke Uchiha.

'_Oh wow, what a nice thing to say to the birthday girl'_, I sarcastically thought. For some reason, I really dislike that person. I mean really, he acts like as if everything is about him. He doesn't care about anyone, just himself. Anyway, sorry about the little rant just then. It's not like I seriously hate him or anything. It's just I don't like the way he behaves. Anyway, why is he here? Geez.

'_**What an ass',**_ a gentle but annoyed feminine voice said. I raised an eyebrow to this. I could barely hear it, but I can still somehow manage to hear the words being said.

'_W-What?' _I mentally thought. I heard no response, so I just shook my head. I'm probably just hearing things. Returning back to reality, I attempted to glare towards the Uchiha. His expression was plain and emotionless as he just stared hard at me, and I could see Sakura and Ino running towards me behind him. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, Ino called out my name.

"Hinata!" The two girls finally came, as they pushed past Sasuke so that they could reach me. It was kind of funny watching the Uchiha's reaction. How does it feel to be ignored and treated as if you're not there, huh, _Sasuke?_

"So, having fun so far, birthday Hime?" Ino asked, giving me a wide grin. I smiled.

"Yep, t-totally. Are you?"I replied.

"You bet", Sakura said. "So, have you _confessed_ yet?"

Huh? Confessed? _'Confessed about what?'_ I thought. I had no idea what she was talking about. After a while of trying to figure out what she meant, I gasped.

'_I really forgot about that',_ I mentally smacked my forehead. "Y-You mean c-confessing to _him_?" I said.

"Of course, silly. What else could I possibly be talking about?" Sakura chuckled.

Then, someone interrupted our conversation.

"Sakura-chan! There you are I finally found you!" A certain blonde panted. "I've been looking for you everywhere after you ran off a few minutes ago".

I blushed at his presence. He's always cute where ever he is. He looks even cuter now since he took his orange and black jacket off and his forehead protector hung around his neck. The way his blonde hair was just wild, he looked so cool.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed. "You're an idiot". Naruto put on a hurt expression. "No I'm not!"

I giggled. He can always make me laugh. I watched him as he turned his head towards me, and saw the surprised expression on his face. I blushed.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan, is that you?" He asked in shock. I nodded. "You look so different and really pretty!"

I could feel my cheeks heat up even more. I really couldn't believe it, he called me pretty!

I scratched my arm, embarrassed.

"W-Well, I'm kind o-of thirsty. D-Do any of y-you want a d-drink?" I asked. Ino put her hand up.

"Ah, me! Do you think you could get me a drink? I'll have anything, please", she said. Sakura nodded as well. "Me too, I'll have anything as well".

I nodded and headed inside the house, before someone called out to me. "Hinata-chan, wait up! I'll come with you", Naruto called out as he ran to catch up with me.

We walked together to my kitchen. Getting plastic cups, I took out some soft drink. I poured the fizzy drink into the cups and put the bottle of soft drink back to where it originally was. As I did this, Naruto talked to me.

"Having fun?" He asked. He grabbed two filled cups and I grabbed two. We walked back to the backyard.

"Y-Yes", I replied. He flashed his teeth as he smiled.

"That's great then", he glanced at me. "I... I have a few things that I want to say..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? R-Really? Well, I h-have some things I want to say too. But you say what you want to say first".

I looked at his face as he walked. He opened his mouth to say something. "Well... I just wa-"

"KKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alerted, we both jerked our head towards the high-pitched scream. Figuring out that it came from the back yard, we ran towards there. As we finally took a step outside, I gasped as my eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out. Right there in front of my eyes is Sakura, who was high in the sky, struggling and trapped, in a hand of a _freaking gigantic, monster._ The white mask, the hole in its chest... _Just what is that thing!_ It roared so loud, as I felt some sort of power rush past me. It felt as if I was in an earthquake.

"W-What's happening!" Sakura yelped, as I saw the monster grip onto her harder.

**NARUTO'S POV-**

I was confused. Why is Sakura in the sky like that? I heard her scream in pain as she looked like she was struggling to get free out of something. But out of _what? _There's absolutely nothing around her. I don't get it.

I ran towards her until something hit me and threw me to the ground hard. What the! But there was nothing there in front of me! I really don't get this at all. Struggling, I tried to get up but something pushed me back to the ground. Ino came and grabbed my hand, trying to help me up. But for some reason, I wouldn't budge. It was as if something was holding me down. And whatever that thing is, it's _killing _me. I let out a scream.

"AAAAARRGGGGGG!"

"Naruto! What's wrong? Get up!" Ino yelled in a worried tone.

I screamed again in pain.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled my name again.

**HINATA'S POV-**

I shake in fear as I saw Naruto getting crushed by the monster's other hand. But I don't get it. He should've of had dodged the monster. Didn't he see the hand that aimed towards him? I don't understand. I watched as others tried to save Naruto and Sakura, but only ended up being swept away by the monster's tail.

What's wrong with everybody? It's as if they can't see that huge_ thing_ which is right there! Can they even see the huge monster that's right in front of my eyes?

"What the..." I hear Neji, who was in front of me by a few meters, say. I can see the byakugan that has already been activated. "There's nothing there!" He said in a disbelieving tone "No chakra what so ever!".

I just stood there, shaking in fear. I feel so helpless. While everyone is trying to fight, I just stood here. But there really isn't anything that I can do. I can't defeat that monster, which is enormous and strong. But I'm a kunoichi. I'm supposed to fight. But instead I'm just standing here.

Suddenly, I gasp as I see the monster removing its hold on Naruto and aiming its hand towards Neji, who cannot see the monster at all.

'_Oh... Oh no... What should I do?' _I mentally screamed. It's not too long before the monster can get a hold on Neji.

'_**Block it...'**_ the same gentle voice from before said in my mind. Obeying what the voice said, I added chakra to my feet to increase my speed and ran to Neji, pulling out a random Katana that stuck in the ground. Pushing in front of nii-san, I held the Katana in front of me, as the monster tried to strike me with its hand. I screamed.

Lavender light appeared on me as I felt a sudden wave of power go through me. I squinted because of the brightness, but was able to make out what was happening. The Katana that covered in lavender light was able to block the hand away. Then, I took this chance to throw a few kunai at the monster as it then roared.

'_Now what?' _I thought. The lavender light still surrounded me.

'_**Aim... for its head...'**_ the voice said again. I nodded as I ran. Jumping up to its head, I prepared my Katana. Raising it high, I swang it down but missed its head. The monster attacked me. Then, I cut deep into its arm. If I could've gone a bit more, I could've cut its arm off. As I finally landed onto the ground, I heard the monster roar in pain. Before long, it disappeared.

I was happy, since I was able to defeat it. But, when did I ever get these seriously deep cuts? Blood rushed out violently, as I fell to the floor. My vision slowly turned black as I could only hear the shouts of my name from my friends and especially Neji-nii and Naruto.

"Hinata? Hi-na-ta!"

I opened my eyes slowly. I could see Neji-nii and Kiba in front of me. They shouted for me to wake up. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, before I tried to tell the both that I was okay.

"Neji? Nii-san, I'm right here!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. But, no matter how many times I tried to tell him that, he couldn't hear me. Everyone's acting as if they can't see me. What's going on?

Then, that's when I noticed the body on the floor. _My _body. And the long chain that connect to my chest.

'_What the?'_

I tried pulling the chain off my chest, but in result, it only gave me pain. I started to sob as tears slowly began to roll down my cheeks. Why am I like this? Why can't anybody see me? Is it because I'm... _dead? _I tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept on flowing.

If I'm really dead... Then everything that's happening now makes sense. Even though I'm sad... I'm smiling.

'_At least I wasn't useless...'_ I thought. _'At least I was able to defeat that monster and save Neji-nii... And everyone else.' _

'_**...Wrong...'**_ the soft voice said in the back of my head. I raised an eyebrow at this.

'_W-What do you mean...?' _I asked.

Then suddenly, I heard a loud roar. A strong power blew onto me, as I yelped in surprise. Gasping for air, I looked up to see the same monster as before, with a disbelief look on my face.

"_W-What! _Y-You're... You're _still _alive!" I screamed. The monster chuckled evilly.

"You actually believed that you _killed _me?" It said. "HA! As if such a weak attack like a cut to my arm could actually bring me down!"

I twitched in anger. I seriously felt like punching and stabbing that thing to death.

"You're. So. Weak!" The monster laughed. I growled. That did it, he popped my anger bubble. Clenching my fists, I glared my hardest at the monster as I activated my Byakugan. Chakra started to surround both my fists, growing larger and larger, in forms of a lion's head.

"AAARGGH! Juuho Soushiken! _(Gentle step twin lion fists_!)" I screamed out, letting all of my chakra go to my fists. Then, I started running towards the monster, finally realising just how _hard_ it was to breathe. Biting into my lip, I tried to ignore the feeling. There's no way something like breathing would get in the way of my fight. Adding chakra to my feet, I jumped up into the air as high as I can. The monster tried to get me with its hand, but I successfully leaped over it and attacked it at the same time. Landing onto the monster's arm, I jumped up again and attacked its head. I strike again and again, letting out amounts of chakra to each attack, making more damage to the monster. Making my last move, I jumped onto its head. Putting in all my effort, I strike its head with all my chakra that I had left, making the monster take steps back. Taking out a few kunai attached with explosive tags from my weapons pouch, I threw them onto the monster. As I was sure each kunai was stuck onto its head and chest, I deactivated the tags. I smiled slightly as I saw the tags blow, hearing loud BOOM!'s and BAM!'s as well with a scream of pain.

I landed safely onto the ground but collapsed straight forward as I tried gasping in some air into my lungs. I slowly closed my eyes from exhaustion.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the voice of the monster roared. My eyes opened as I frowned, jerking my head towards the evil voice. "I'LL RIP YOU TO BITS!"

Slightly scared, I struggled to get up and move away. The monster walked towards me, with its hand already prepared to crush me. Just a few meters away from me, the monster raised its hand. I shut my eyes ready for the blow.

I waited, but nothing had hit me.

Opening one of eyes, I saw someone wearing black and white standing in front of me with whitish hair. This person took out a katana from its saya, which was tied by a green slash that held it in place on his/her back.

"I won't let you come any closer!" The person yelled, pointing their katana at the monster. I figured out this person was male, since the voice sounded manly and deep. The guy yelled as he jumped up and swang his katana down at the monster's head, successfully cutting through. The monster screamed in pain as it slowly dissolved away.

The guy landed onto the ground, putting his katana back into its guard.

"Taicho!" a feminine voice called out. A lady with orange hair jumped down next to the guy.

"Matsumoto. Please get this soul into Soul Society", the boy said. The guy finally turned towards me. I saw his face, and looked deep into his turquoise eyes. He looked young, like about the same age as me.

"Eh? Okay then", the lady, apparently named Matsumoto or so I heard smiled at me as she came closer.

My eyes widened in fear a bit, as I tried to get away. Unfortunately, the lady has already caught up with me. I whimper in fear as she touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry", Matsumoto said gently with a grin. "I'm going to send you to a place that you would probably call heaven". She slowly took hold onto her Katana, which was placed on her hip.

"H-Heaven?" I stuttered. What was she going to do with that sword?

"Mhm. _Soul Society_", Matsumoto nodded, before removing her katana from its saya, and lifting it up. As she slowly lowered the sword down to hit my forehead with the bottom of the tsuka, my hands flailed in front of my chest as I shook my head.

"W-Wait!" I yelled. Matsumoto seemed to stop and blinked at me. I glanced over at the boy, who raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" His deep voice asked. I gulped before talking.

"I don't want to leave yet..."

The guy frowned, "Why? You need to go soon, and I really don't have much time right now".

"W-Well, I still have s-some things that I w-want to do first..." I said as I looked behind me to see Neji and Naruto.

It was quiet. But after a while, the guy finally spoke up.

"Hn".

'_Great, let's all do the sasuke'_, I thought. I mentally giggled at that thought.

"Fine then. Do what you want, but when you're finished, come over to that training place over in the forest here. That's where we'll be waiting", the white-haired guy sighed. "You're a ninja, correct? I saw you fighting before in the distance, and you do live in this ninja village, so you should know what I'm talking about". Nodding, I bit my lip.

"A-Ano... May I, u-uh... Know both your n-names?" I asked.

"My name? Hitsugaya Toushiro, the Taicho of the tenth division in the Gotei 13", the guy said so coolly.

"And I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, the Fukutaicho of the tenth division!" the lady waved. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata..." I blushed. The way Hitsugaya-san was looking at me, I felt embarrassed and just wanted to hide under the ground.

"Well then, I'll see you later. We'll meet at the training grounds in the forest. Don't forget", he said and after that, the two disappeared out of nowhere. Spinning on my heel to turn around, I sighed. I still can't help but feel like on the urge of crying because of all the events that happened.

I mean, to have a great day shopping, then having a fantastic surprise party for me, then when everything was going just fine a monster had to ruin everything, my friends nearly got killed, I got killed, then the monster came back and nearly attacked me, then got saved by some attractive boy, nearly got sent away t_o _Soul Society or something, then was finally left alone to do the things you need to do first.

I had such a lovely day today, huh? _'Happy birthday to me' _I sarcastically thought.

I walked and watched my friends cry, as my body was being lifted up and carried to somewhere.

Then it hit me.

'_Wait... Attractive!' _

* * *

Weeeeee, I have to say, this is my longest chapter that i've ever written yet! ]

Oh yeah, if you're a sasuke fan, sorry. I just wanted to write about what Hinata thinks about him. I don't really hate him or anything.

So, do you like it?

Please reviewww ;3


End file.
